minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Da Sucker
Part 1 Alwight, lets just get one thwing cwear, I probabwy will be kwilled after pwosting dis. Da Sucker is always watching. Da Sucker is a vwampire who sucks da souls of its vwictums, and den...and den...he sells dem to cwancer wesearch!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111 We mwust stawp him he ugly i took a pwic once, but i dwidnt c him until i opened up Paint. He weal we must stop hwim hes a vid dat will explain evwything https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ Part 2 so sowme pople noticed dat twere ae rickwolls eveywhere. dat is because da sucker hates rick, so if we rickwoll here he wont invwade. we do well here evidence ------------------------------> Since da suckers head is gone dat mweans he weak now we can fwinish hwim!!!!!111 i wood lwike to thank skeleton fwor hwelping he nice i pwomote him to vwice pwesident of Antwi Da Sucker Bureau (ADSB) now dat da sucker is off da wiki we must save youtube. wickwoll people on Skydoesminecraft TheDiamondMinecart TheMuteTroll PopularMMOs stampylongnose etc. copy/paste da comment in quotes below and comwent on youtube. "I will sub to anyone who watches the 1st youtube vid. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ " Part 3 as u all no da sucker is a bwig thweat to minecraft and da world. i jwust wearned fwom an inside source da sucker is an a triple alliance with themaster and Lord Diaper. we hwave two stop dem dey smell bad. da wickwolls hav taken der toll on da sucker look bewow da unbvelivers will perish by da hand of da sucker but al u hav ta do is believ and u be safe! More Safety Measures: 1: build gwiant wick astley statues in ya world and on da servers and pwut da lyrics in da chat 2: wickwoll everywhree ya can 3: impersonate wick astley gwo hwere fwor twips on impwersonating wick: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ Part 4 TWOP SECWET CWODE --- --- --- .... / .-- . .----. .-. . / -. --- / ... - .-. .- -. --. . .-. ... / - --- / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- / - .... . / .-. ..- .-.. . ... / .- -. -.. / ... --- / -.. --- / .. / .- / ..-. ..- .-.. .-.. / -.-. --- -- -- .. - -- . -. - .----. ... / .-- .... .- - / .. .----. -- / - .... .. -. -.- .. -. --. / --- ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. -. .----. - / --. . - / - .... .. ... / ..-. .-. --- -- / .- -. -.-- / --- - .... . .-. / --. ..- -.-- / .. / .--- ..- ... - / .-- .- -. -. .- / - . .-.. .-.. / -.-- --- ..- / .... --- .-- / .. .----. -- / ..-. . . .-.. .. -. --. / --. --- - - .- / -- .- -.- . / -.-- --- ..- / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. / -. . ...- . .-. / --. --- -. -. .- / --. .. ...- . / -.-- --- ..- / ..- .--. / -. . ...- . .-. / --. --- -. -. .- / .-.. . - / -.-- --- ..- / -.. --- .-- -. / -. . ...- . .-. / --. --- -. -. .- / .-. ..- -. / .- .-. --- ..- -. -.. / .- -. -.. / -.. . ... . .-. - / -.-- --- ..- / -. . ...- . .-. / --. --- -. -. .- / -- .- -.- . / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. .-. -.-- / -. . ...- . .-. / --. --- -. -. .- / ... .- -.-- / --. --- --- -.. -... -.-- . / -. . ...- . .-. / --. --- -. -. .- / - . .-.. .-.. / .- / .-.. .. . / .- -. -.. / .... ..- .-. - / -.-- --- ..- Already been cracked it says OOOH WE'RE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE YOU KNOW THE RULES AND SO DO I A FULL COMMITMENT'S WHAT I'M THINKING OF YOU WOULDN'T GET THIS FROM ANY OTHER GUY I JUST WANNA TELL YOU HOW I'M FEELING GOTTA MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU This was a code to damage da sucker. Part 5 Da Swucker hwas bwoken though our dwefenses we nweed to stwike back at hwis home bwase: http://da-sucker.wikia.com/ Vandalise, post anti da swucker speech, wickwool anything! Category:Skeleton32211 Category:Moderate Length Trollpastas